I'm Insane to Love You
by Amorette Asher
Summary: I must be insane to love you..luckily we're both insane. So maybe we can be insane together. Yet still, when only two of us remain, I will utter the words that will lead you to be victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I will whisper it in your ear as softly, surely, and quietly as I can. I'll say it with a sad smile. I will look at you with understanding, but I WILL tell you to kill me.
1. I am Clove

_**I'm Insane to Love You**_

**A/N: My first Hunger Games story. I was surprised to find that I like CatoxClove, but I do. I haven't decided if I should alter the story so that Cato and Clove make it out with Katniss and Peeta, not alter the story line completely, but just let them survive. If I do alter it, then it'll be a longer story, if I don't, then it'll just end when Clove dies. Well, if you guys like it as I keep going, then you can vote on whether I should end it true to the book, or change it. Anyway, enjoy. **

**P.S. The way I store my chapters is by putting their acronyms down, this stories is IITLY, and I saw it, and all I thought was ITALY! So I gave my story a nickname. Enjoy my story Italy! 8D**

**~2XA**

**Chapter One: Clove**

I am Clove. I have never been the most beautiful girl, or the most precious, or the most social. I have never been the most loved, or friendliest, or happiest. I have never been the girl with choices, or friends, or good memories of family. I have never been anything like that. Some days after training, I would lay my head on the pillow and cry myself to sleep wishing I could be just like those girls, because if I was, then I wouldn't be forced to train every day like I am. Maybe then I would be a lot happier, and feel a lot better.

However as Clove, I am a very clever girl. I have always been detached, sarcastic, sneaky, and dark. I have always been slightly sadistic, dangerous, rude, and cruel. I have always had a sick obsession with death and torture. Perhaps that's why I am perfect for the Hunger Games…perhaps that's why they chose to place me here...in the harsh underground training to be a Hunger Games candidate. Unlike many of the participants around me, I was one who did not want to be in a place that brought all the bad parts of me and embraced them.

My detachedness, my sarcasm, my sneakiness, my darkness, my sadism, my danger, my rudeness, and my cruelty, they were all accepted here. My obsession with death and torture was actually approved. And I hate every moment of it.

I did not want to be the monster they were making me out to become…and yet…I did nothing to stop any of it, in fact, I let all of it continue. What kind of person was I?

I was the sort of person who went to the Hunger Games because she was forced…and because no one wanted to go against Cato. When I was chosen, I expected to hear a chorus of "I volunteer!" from the girls around me. No one said anything. It was silent. So I walked, ever so slowly up the walkway towards the podium with the cruel looking, pudgy woman on it, and I looked at her aggravatingly happy face as she 'congratulated' me. I secretly cursed myself. Why was it my look to be standing next to Cato as we went to the Hunger Games to kill each other?

It's not that I didn't like Cato; in fact, Cato was quite the charmer and the looker. We were friends actually, close friends, and if I could say that I had any friends, let alone a best friend, I would say that it would have to be Cato. It was definitely not that I found him repulsive, because he shared the same ruined traits that I did, although he did welcome them happily. No, none of those reasons caused my unhappiness to be with Cato. Actually, the only thing I didn't like about it was that it meant certain death. Cato would be a favorite of District Two. I had no choice but to let him win, or face the wrath of everyone in District Two. I knew that I was going to die.

Is it upsetting that I was actually looking forward to it?

It was then that I got a better understanding of how messed up I was.

When I got to say goodbye to my family, my mother, father, and little brother, it was quiet, un-touching, and nerve-racking. Them being in the same room as me annoyed me…my parents that is. My brother, he hugged me, cried, begged me not to go with the 'big bad' Cato. I didn't respond, but I kissed him on the head goodbye and when he left, I knew that I wouldn't grow up and get to know what he was going to look like.

I cursed at myself for thinking about it.

When I first saw Cato with the lady who'd chosen my name, who was named Delilah, we ate in silence. Our mentors spoke to the lady with false cheery demeanors. They were playing a game I wasn't meant to play. Cato ate his food and left without a word. It only took me a matter of minutes to escape with him. When I walked to my room, which happened to be beside his, I found him leaning against the door with his head in his hands. He looked up sharply when he heard me coming.

"Clove," Cato said softly. I blinked unemotionally at him, and suddenly, a crazy smirk slid unto his face. "I love it when you do that." He said to me. I raised a brow at him in question for two reasons. One, I didn't know what he loved. Two, I had never expected the word 'love' to come out of Cato's mouth.

"Well don't you realize that you always have this sense of...nothing…when you're around? You manage to emit nothing. You're invisible because you don't have a feeling. It's emptiness. Sort of bliss…" Cato said, sounding as if he was talking more to himself than anyone else, most definitely not me. I blinked at him again.

"Well…No I never quite noticed that. Goodnight Cato…see you in the morning." I divert his question, escaping into my dark room and shutting the door tightly behind me. My eyes widen in surprise when I hear Cato's fleeting words that came in a response to my departing.

"_Yes…but not long after that."_

Even now I am no closer to understanding whether he meant that I would be dead soon by his weapon, or if he would be the one to fall to his doom.

1…2…3…4…5

When I woke up, Cato had managed to put himself in my room. He was sitting in the corner in a chair, watching out of the window of the train with only the slightest hint of any interest. Although I was extremely alarmed, I took my time, stretching, and then sitting up with a nonchalant yawn. I looked at the blonde handsome boy in my room. I smirked at the thought of it. A crazy blonde handsome boy in the psychopath's room, both of whom had the possibility of killing the other at one point or another.

"Is there a reason you chose to intrude on my morning?" I asked, my eyes scanning over him. He was in nothing but an undershirt and some regular blue jeans. His blonde hair was tousled, his belt un-looped, and his shoes untied. "You sure look ready for the day about to come." I offer when he says nothing. After he continues his silence, I shrug, standing up, awkwardly aware that I was in nothing but an overly large t-shirt and socks. My hair was thrown all over my head from the nightmare I'd had about the games. I wasn't sure why I was so afraid of the nightmare, as it was only a dream about Cato stabbing me (or at least, I assumed he was stabbing me). The only disturbing thing about it was that Cato was crying madly, screaming, and saying that he'd avenge my death. I shook off the thoughts of the dream.

"You look very pretty when you wake up," Cato said when I came out of the nice bathroom that reminded me sourly of the good ones back at home. I had just showered, and was still in my t-shirt, but was now bare-foot. I was facing away from him, looking in a mirror at my own reflection. My hair was now dripping with water and it was still messy and un-brushed. My dark grey eyes were wide at his comment, and my pale-skin, with the smallest amount of freckles, stood out among the darkness of all the other colors that rested on me. "You should leave it just like that." Cato said, his eyes scanning over me slowly.

"Do you think?" I ask him quietly, eyes watching him, and I let the smallest amount of amusement slip into my eyes and a smirk on my face. He grinned wildly at it.

"Yes. I think it'll be perfect. It'll give you a kind of…different look. A wild look," Cato explained. "Exotic and beautiful." His smile softened. I coughed a little, awkwardly because it was strange to be hearing compliments from a soon-to-be murderer. I stood there, touching my hair but doing nothing to change it, while he sat there watching me, saying nothing. After a while, I knew that if I didn't change clothes, then I would be late, and I didn't want to be late.

"I have to change," I told Cato, but of course he didn't respond. "Can you leave now?" I looked at him, eyes narrowing when he didn't move. He smirked at me, only turning around to face the other way. The thing I should do, to prove to him that I'm not a cowardly girl, would be change anyway. It would be embarrassing and weird, but I needed to prove to him how tough I was. I needed him to know that I wouldn't die easily. I wanted to die with some dignity.

I changed into a black shirt, which was tight fit and slid down to below my hips. I put on simple black jeans as well, seeing no need to dress up. I made sure never to look at Cato, because I didn't want to know if he was looking or not. When I was done changing, I was surprised to see that Cato was standing by the door, hand on the door knob. He looked back at me, eyes flashing a strange emotion before going cold.

"You have nothing to prove to me, Clove." He said lowly. "I know you're strong. I only need to know how much sanity you have left."

1…2…3…4…5

About an hour after the strange encounter with the other tribute from District 2, I was walking to the empty train car so I could be alone. When I got out there, I sat in one of the first chairs and watched as the things outside blurred past. I might've been out there for about 30 minutes.

"Hey," A woman's voice greeted me. Although I didn't know who she was, and I wanted to know, I didn't turn around. I hoped she wasn't Enobaria, one of my mentors from the previous Hunger Games. Enobaria was not only intimidating, but easily angered, and she was annoyed by my silence. The woman came to sit on the opposite side of the seat by me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her. It was Lyme. Lyme was tall, pretty, and strong looking. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back in a long elaborate braid. She was wearing a simple outfit, jeans and a white t-shirt. Her green eyes held amusement in their depths, and she sat calmly and gracefully.

"Hello, Lyme," I greet her. "Is there a specific reason you're here?" I ask. Lyme smiled lightly at me. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"No, but Brutus asked me to find you," I snorted at the man's name. Cato and Brutus were close, as they had a lot in common. Although secretly, I knew that Cato scared even Brutus. "I don't like to be bossed around by him, but any excuse to get away." Lyme's smile grew. I gave her a small laugh.

"I don't like getting bossed around either," I nod at her. Lyme took her hand to her blonde hair and twisted the locks. She bit her lip, and for a few seconds, she seemed innocent, as innocent as a 34 year old can be. "Um, well, Brutus wasn't the only one who asked to see you." She said softly, her eyes flicking around nervously.

"Who else could want me?" I ask, actually intrigued now. Had Enobaria asked? Or Sasha, my clothes designer, or maybe it was Delilah, District 2's tribute chooser.

"Cato," I looked at her in surprise. Why did Cato want me?

"What for?" I look at my hands, deciding to avoid her eyes.

"I'm not sure, he said he'd be in his 'chair' and that you'd know what he meant by that," Lyme explained. I sighed, but stood up anyway, before I could leave, Lyme stood up quickly. "Wait," She stopped me. "Do not get caught up with Cato. I know he's handsome, and can be charming, and his ruthlessness is probably a key point for you, but this is serious." Lyme tells me, her eyes narrowing.

"I am not 'caught up' with Cato," I snapped at her. "How stupid would it be for us to fall in love, when we're going to go, and he's going to kill me?" I didn't realize how loud I was getting. Lyme's eyes widened in surprise, and I looked away. Ashamed of my outburst, I left without another word. I leaned against the wall of the hallway, breathing in and out very slowly so I could calm myself down. Unlike the other disturbed kids who volunteered for the Hunger Games, I actually had a mental disease. I wasn't exactly sure when it came out or what it was, but it made me say and do things I didn't mean, and sometimes it was like I was standing outside my own body. After I calmed myself, I made my way to my room.

When I walked in, I shut the door, quietly, because I was beginning to have a headache. When I turned around to face Cato's chair in the corner, I was met with his blue eyes. Cato gave me a small smile, and as if he knew, his voice was soft and quiet. "Hey," He greeted me. I nodded, but said nothing, plopping down on my bed without a sound. We watched each other for a while. It felt as if most of what we did was simply watching and silence.

"What did you want?" I asked him, raising a brow, but keeping only curiosity in my eyes.

"I wanted to see you," He grinned, and laughed when I huffed at him. I had gotten up, and was about to leave the room, but Cato grabbed my hand before I could leave. "No wait." The smile had left his face and his eyes.

"What?" I looked at him, still keeping the question in my eyes.

"I…don't go…"

"Well I can't, with your hand on my arm like that. I'm not stronger than you Cato."

"I beg to differ," His voice quavered at that. I blinked at him, and despite myself, I felt worry shift my stomach. "I'm not so stable, Clove." It was one of the few times I'd ever heard Cato utter my name. I mean, sure, we were close back home in District Two. I sat with him at the lunches we had at the Game School, the school that taught us illegally about the Hunger games. I was partners with him during many of the tests and projects. We were together a lot throughout the years. Yet, and despite the fact that I secretly want to, we were never anything closer than the best of friends. Another reason I didn't want to die at the hands of Cato.

"I know that, neither of us are 'stable' that's why we were the top of our class, Cato. That's what makes us dangerous," I answer, using a soft voice that I rarely use. Without releasing me, Cato pulled me to my bed, forcing me to sit excruciatingly to him. He held my arm tightly, refusing to let me leave. I felt like a captive.

"What if I don't want to be so dangerous? What if I want my sanity? And a life…with anyone I'm with…with anyone I want…? What about that?" Cato asked, slowly holding my arm harder and harder. I knew that it would bruise, but I did nothing to stop it.

"I don't know Cato. It's not like we can't get out of this and have any of that." I looked up at him. I realized how short I was often at times like this. He was much taller than I was, at 5'4 and 100 pounds, my size made me seem like such an easy target. However my mental instability makes me seem a whole lot more intimidating.

"We," Cato gave a soft sad smile. "You said we as if I could have that with you." His eyes lightened up at the thought. I stuttered, because that's not what I meant. I didn't necessarily mean 'we' as in _we._ It doesn't seem to matter, because Cato's smile grows wider when I don't give him a quick 'no'. "You don't believe it do you?" He asks me, his smile grows even bigger somehow as I blink at him questioningly.

"Believe what?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He stood up, his blue eyes filled with amusement. He released me, frowned slightly at the purple-black bruise on my arm, but quickly smiles again and makes his way to the door. His hand rests on the handle.

"Oh nothing," He says quietly. "I'll see you later Clove." He leaves, escaping without a sound.

"I don't see why you wanted to see me!" I yell at him. I am left with only the sound of his door shutting and his sharp mocking laugh. When I'm sure he's gone into his room, I throw an annoyingly fluffy pillow at the door and lay back on my bed. I finally let sleep fall over me, dreaming of a mysterious blonde boy with crazy blue eyes and a knack for breaking down all my walls.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**~2XA**


	2. The Two Who Have Everything

**A/N: Thanks Clato Forgotten, Chloe, and TwilightCharmedFaie for reviewing. Enjoy this next chapter, sorry for the mistakes I may have missed, I typed it mostly on my Ipod. **

_**Chapter Two: The Two Who Have Everything**_

Cato wouldn't stop staring at me. His eyes followed me until I met his stare. When I did, he'd smile or wink. He made funny faces and gestured to the people around him who were trying to prep him for the parade. He'd make a sleepy posture and pretend to snore. His eyes would roll whenever one of his make-up artists asked him to do something. He'd look at me then and mouth "people these days" and then comply with what was asked of him. Not only that, but after my make-up artists put the final touches on my face and hair, they left to get the outfits along with Cato's make-up artists.

"So, you look good," he said smoothly, eyes locking with mine. Any effort to look away was cut off by my shock. I don't think my appearance has ever been described as "good". Ever. "I mean you're always beautiful, but make up is a different type of beautiful. I think they did yours just right. There's not too much because your natural beauty is good enough as it is." Cato explained, and a smirk sat on his face like he was waiting for me to blush. He chuckled when he got what he wanted.

"People don't tell me that," I finally manage.

"Don't tell you what? That you're beautiful?"

"Well...no."

"They should, because you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. You're better than Glimmer, she's just hot."

I was about to snap that I didn't want to hear about that dumb blonde, but the makeup artists came back in and were obsessing over what looked like roman clothing. Oh great, that's what we were wearing. Cato laughed sharply.

"I'm not a God. Stop dressing me like one. I'm not wearing that." he told the flustered man and women around him. They scoffed at him. "Seriously, I dare you to make me." Cato snarled when one of them actual tried. I let the guards put the helmet on me without much care. Sure I didn't like the outfit, but I didn't really have the capacity to care because all I could think was "Cato thinks Glimmers hot." Where did he even see her? He must've watched the other tributes get picked.

"Clove? Clove honey i need you to turn this way." Deanna, one of the many makeup artists working on me, waved her hand in my face. I blinked away the thoughts and turned for her. She smiled at me despite the look of worry in my eyes. "Now Clove dear, don't you worry about the parade. Trust me honey you're going to look perfect! The crowd will just love your Roman Soldier outfit. You and Cato will match perfectly!" I stared at her or a while. Did she really think I was shallow enough to care about what those Capitol jerks thought about me? Well she probably did. That's what she would care about, and I guess if I look worried she must think that's the problem. Instead of assuring her I was fine, I simply nodded. I couldn't lie, but if I told her the truth I'm sure I'd make her cry. I'm not heartless...my problems dwell closer to the brain area. When I looked up, I caught Cato looking at me again. This time his eyes looked interested and curious. He mouthed something I didn't understand and rolled his eyes when I narrowed mine and shook my head showing that I had no idea what he'd said. This one be mouthed "tell you later" and went back to glaring at the people around him. I sighed and stared at my bare feet as Deanna and the others started talking about other things involving the parade. That weird Katniss girl, the cute little girl Rue, the handsome boy Peeta from district 12. Then there's Glimmer, who was apparently 'gorgeous and tough' and was definitely a 'contender in the Games'. I snorted and ignored the weird looks it got me. I looked back at them, snorting again before looking away. They shrugged and ignored my outburst. Yet I knew Cato had caught it and knew what it meant. He knew I was jealous, I could tell by the way he was studying me. His sky blue eyes searched every inch of my body as if I was a nice plate of food that a famished person has been waiting for. I shifted uncomfortably. He looked at me like that for the rest of the session. When we were all ready to be dressed, we were separated to change. When we were done with that and I escaped out to our float, his eyes were on me again.

"What is it that you're thinking Cato?" I asked him, glaring at his annoyingly handsome features and the smirk that leapt to his face when I finally acknowledged his gaze.

"I'm wondering...why..."

"Why what?" I looked at him, brow raised and hands on my hips.

"Why it seems that you don't like Glimmer." his eyes flicked away and I followed his gaze. I was met with the scene of Glimmer, decked out in her outfit, and getting on her float. When she saw us looking at her she smiled, but when she noticed it was Cato she winked. I didn't realize I'd started growling until Cato was laughing and his hand was on my shoulder. I looked at him and gave him my best angry eyes. He only chuckled more. "Gosh Clove, don't be so jealous." he smiled.

"I'm not."

"Right, and all 24 of us will live in the hunger games. Really Clove, just admit it, it bothered you."

"What did?" I asked stubbornly. Cato rolled his eyes.

"Me calling Glimmer hot. That bothered you a lot." he ignored my stutters of protest. "Face it Clove you like me, and that's fine and all. There's really only one problem." Cato started getting in the float.

"What's that?" he helped me inside as well, grabbing my much smaller hand tightly and pulling me up hard. I landed shakily, and in my moment without balance I clung to the only sturdy object I could. Cato. He smiled at me as he held me tighter, the leaned in a whole lot closer to me. "I don't like you," I felt my stomach flip in despair. He put his mouth to my ear, and when he spoke, I shivered.

"_I love you."_

"AND MAY THE PARADE BEGIN!"

1…2…3…4…5

I felt my heart beating loud as we drove down the path between the excited Capitol Residents who screamed with happiness at the sight of us. I looked at Cato, but he put a finger to his lip and his eyes flicked at the crowd.

"It's time to play the hunger games" he whispered to me, smiling brightly at the people cheering. I took a deep breath and smiled too. He was right, it was time to play the game, and if I played my cards right I might be able to help Cato win the games. The parade flew by in a flash, barely registering in my head. I focused on not thinking about how close I was to Cato and how he loved me. Did I love him? I knew I liked him, but did I love him? I had never seen true love before, so how would I know? Cato looked at me, winked when our eyes met, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, and although I found the movement ridiculous and childish, I still laughed. The worst part about it was that the laugh was genuine.

I was in love, I had to be. No one could make me laugh or smile as easily as Cato could. No one and nothing. Nothing other than the sick things I would laugh at because of my insanity. Cato smiled softer and the looked back up at Snow as he said something I wasn't registering. I looked up as well, at least pretending that I'd listen. After the parade, we'd get ready for our interviews. They were simple, dressing up, letting out my crazy side to talk about the games and amuse the Viewers. Cato did better than I did, but he was charming in reality, charm wasn't a talent I could use. Right after my interview I left to go back to the place I was staying at. I changed, and had just gone out when I saw Cato about to enter his room. I remembered his last second comment to me.

"We have to talk," I said slowly. He nodded, holding his door open for me. When I walked in, he shut the door and turned on the TV. The screen images of the district four tributes during their interview. I ignored them and faced Cato. "You can't love me."

"Why not?"

"Were in the hunger games, if you love me, you'll get eaten up alive. It's suicide."

"Sounds like fun. Always wanted to know what it was like."

"Cato!"

"Clove."

"You can't love me. It won't work. This can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to die here! In the hunger games!" he was silent for once; the only sound was the TV in the background.

"I...no you won't." Cato glared at me, his eyes narrowed in anger. I wondered if he was going to hit me.

"You'll have to kill me Cato," I told him. He sat down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He shook his head, groaning.

"I know I'm supposed to," he said quietly. His eyes rose to mine. "But I can't. I love you Clove. Loved you since the day I first saw you. I can't...kill you. If I do, then it's assumed that I really am crazy and have no soul. I will not be the one to murder you."

"You have to win Cato, I can't do it," I tell him, sitting beside him not even bothered for once how close we were. I was more worried about the water beginning to seep out of my eyes. "I can't kill you, and I don't think the others will. It's all up to you Cato." I looked at him, his ice eyes were filled with pain. He knew who would come out of the hunger games alive. He knew they wouldn't be me. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my arm in the spot he'd made a bruise before. I had to lie to my clean up team and say I had a nightmare and had done it myself. Who would've thought they'd believe that? He made me face him fully even though it put my legs at an awkward angle. He looked at me for a moment, not moving, just searching my eyes with the pain so blatant in his own. When I tried to look away, his hands squeezed tighter on my skin. I kept them on him just to keep him from losing it. I'd have more bruises tomorrow to be covered by makeup. He leaned in hesitantly, his eyes were on my lips and I knew he was going to kiss me then. I should've pulled away, but I couldn't. His lips pushed against mine harder than I was ready for. I fell back on the bed, soon he forced my lips apart and we really kissing. We probably could've really screwed up if I hadn't stopped him by biting his lip enough to make him let go.

"I'm...kind of sorry..." Cato said, looking away and touching the new bite marks on his bottom lip carefully. I smiled at him, then, really slowly, I kissed him back softly.

"It's alright," I answered when we broke apart. He grinned back at me, and then pulled me back on the bed so we could look up at the ceiling. He held me close to him so my head lay across his chest.

"I won't kill you." Cato said softly, his lips brushing against my hair. For once I actually felt like my sanity was in place, despite the situation. I felt safe, and loved, and wanted. I didn't feel like tomorrow I would die by the hands of my friend. I actually felt good...so I was shocked by what I said next.

"Then someone else will." Cato gripped me tighter against him, and I he's him mutter his denial. He would never believe I was going to die.

"Why don't you believe this?" I asked him, sighing as he stroked his hand through my hair gently.

"Because you're my sanity Clove. You're all I've got left. It's just you and nothing else now. When I lose you I die. If not physically, mentally." Cato answered. The sadness in his voice made me wrap my arm around him. I'd never done any of this before, but it seemed to come naturally with him.

"Why is an insane person your sanity?" I questioned him, and I was glad when he laughed.

"It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"Lil' bit," I smiled into his chest and he twirled my hair around his finger. We sat like that for a while until I fell asleep. I was dreaming peacefully for the first time in a really long time. Dreaming about Cato and myself in a happy future where there was no Hunger Games, and there were no battles to be fought anymore.

A perfect life.

1…2…3…4…5

"Wake up, Clove," Cato's voice was soft and gentle. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't greeted with happiness. In fact, he was angry his eyes were narrowed despite his voice. I sat up, and he moved to the TV. The remote was in his hand, and he pressed a button calmly. The TV started whirring fast.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him with confusion.

"Just watch," He said quietly. Cato pressed another button and the screen stopped moving. It played on a boy with dark blonde hair speaking to Caesar.

"So a boy like you must have a girl at home, right?" Caesar asked, and laughter and cheers erupted from the viewers around him. The boy answered something back like a no, but he didn't sound sure.

"Oh come on," Caesar asked, motioning to the crowd as if he was saying 'don't you want to know?'

"She doesn't really notice me," The boy admitted. The crowd awed in sadness. Caesar blinked.

"But wait, we can fix this, if you win the games, you'll go home and she'll be all over you," Caesar explained.

"I don't really think that'll work out," Peeta rubbed the back of his head. I felt Cato's hand grip the blanket harder. When I looked at him, I saw his teeth gnash together.

"Why not?" My heart pounded in my chest. What was making Cato so angry?

"Because she came here with me," The gasp reached through the crowd.

"I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen."

**A/N: Well, sorry if my words don't exactly match the book, but I was in Nashville instead of where I actually live, so I didn't have the book. Yeah, well anyway, review and hope you liked it despite the word mix up.**

**~2XA**


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm too tired to thank individual people, but I'll get you all next time. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait.**

**~2XA**

_**Chapter Three: Jealousy**_

"_I'm in love with Katniss Everdeen."_

I looked at the screen, eyes wide in shock. Cato's fingers gripped my shoulder and the blanket so tightly I had to wonder which would break first. I should've moved away from the pain in my arm and yet I didn't. I didn't because I could feel the steely anger begin to shadow mind. I hadn't realized I'd spoken until I hear myself say, "I hate them," to the brown haired girl who'd come on the screen and was looking up in shock at the camera and the blonde hair boy who had proclaimed his love to the girl from his district. So she had stayed...? Unlike Cato and I, who had escaped the crowds of Capitol people, some of the competitors had stayed to watch the interviews in person.

"You what?" Cato asked, his voice confused. I looked at him, recognizing the curiosity in his eyes. I didn't want him to know the psychosis that I had to have in my mind. Saying things I didn't mean to say, doing things I didn't remember doing, losing track of time, and blocking out. I'd leave it at 'I'm crazy' and not add to it.

"Nothing," I rushed the word out quickly to disregard my sudden personality change. "Did he just tell Caesar that he's in love with...his district member?" I asked to change the subject. Eyes narrowed, Cato hesitantly answered my question, clearly not happy that I had left my previous random statement in the dust.

"Yeah. Peeta Mellark has done what I've wanted to," before I could ask him what he meant by that, Cato had gone on to some other subject. I was too busy trying to decipher the blond boy in front of me to listen. I suddenly realized I should probably have been listening to him, because whatever he was saying seemed extremely important. Cato actually looked…upset…

"What were you saying?" I interrupted, and Cato gave a sad smile. He looked at his hands, suddenly realizing that his was still grabbing harshly unto my arm. He let go stiffly, letting his hand hang in a fist. His other hand still clung to the blanket on his bed.

"You have such a short attention span," he said quietly. Offended, because my attention span wasn't small, i just had a lot on my mind, I was about to reprimand him, but of course he had to interrupt me and make my brain go all fuzzy and blank.

"I do not-" I was cut off when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine for the second time, and the fire flew through me again. I was about to deepen the kiss when the both of us heard something outside the room that sounded like footsteps. We separated quickly, me sliding swiftly unto the floor eyes glued to the moving pictures on the TV screen. Cato sat on the bed still, one of his feet dangling off the edge. When we realized the danger was gone, we both sighed and moved back to our original places. "What…we're you really saying before?" I asked Cato softly, looking up at him.

"What did you say earlier?" He questioned back, smirking slightly at me mischief in his sky-blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes, hoping that if I said nothing he would give in. I was upset when I was the one to raise my white flag.

"I said that I hated them. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," I answered, mumbling as best as I could so he didn't hear. Of course he did.

"Wait why-" It was my turn to cut him off.

"Tell me." I ordered, glaring at him. He sighed, but gave me a sly grin.

"I was telling you that I wanted you in my room tonight," He explained, looking anywhere but at me. My eyes widened in surprise. "Not for…anything bad I just…want someone else in here…" He stammered out, looking nervous…almost…scared? _Cato_ was scared?

"What? Cato are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"

"That's why I'm asking you. I don't know why Cato. Why else would you want me in here?" I asked him. He hesitated, looking at me with a pleading look. He didn't want to answer, which meant he probably didn't say what it was often or ever, which meant that _I_ was breaking down his walls for once.

"Because you stop the nightmares."

"The…nightmares?" I thought about the nap I'd take wrapped in his arms with beautiful dreams of a life beyond the games.

"Yes, nightmares. I have them all the time. Dead people…me dead…me killing people I love…people I love dying…they usually involve death, murder, blood, and gruesome things, just please Clove, sleep in here….I'll even sleep on the floor-"

"-I'll sleep in here," I interrupted him, touching my fingertips lightly to his arm and looking him in the nervous eyes. "If you want me. You can stay in your bed. I trust you. You won't hurt me." I said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I responded. "I have nightmares too…when I'm alone…maybe with you they'll go away. You do make me feel safe."

"That's ironic considering I might have to kill you during the games," I laughed despite how morbid it sounded. I think we were too drunk with each other's presence to notice that someone had come to the door. It was Lyme who walked into the room without a knock, her eyes flicked to each of us as we turned around to face her. Cato greeted her happily, giving her a sarcastic remark, something like "well isn't it so pleasant to see you!" Lyme sneered at him a little before looking at me.

"Sleep in your own room, Clove," she ordered, her eyes narrowing.

"You don't think I would take advantage of Clove do you?" Cato exclaimed in mock offense. "Eh, you're probably right. I would." I'm pretty sure I squeaked because I heard Cato chuckle and saw Lyme roll her eyes and mutter "the only thing to blow up her walls..." Cato did seem to blow my walls pretty fast. I wonder why Lyme had to notice things like that.

"Come on Clove," Lyme repeated herself, motioning for me to come towards her and leave.

"Give me five minutes to say goodnight," Cato said to Lyme, they locked eyes for a few minutes before finally Lyme cursed to herself and shut the door. Cato had won their silent argument and I was sure that it made him pretty proud of himself. I stood up, and Cato stood up after me. We were accidentally pressed against each other, and I could see the smugness in his blue eyes, probably him feeling triumphant at getting what he wanted from Lyme.

"Well good night." Cato whispered, leaning closer so that his lips brushed my ear. I know I shuddered visibly, which made me blush and him smile against my cheek. "I'll see you after you ditch Lyme?" I knew that I would have to figure out a way to sneak into his room without Lyme knowing. I nodded silently, frankly because I was too nervous to speak. Cato moved back a little, allowing me to move towards the door and leave. I was a little upset about the break of contact, but shoved the feelings away quickly. Cato twisted everything around when it came to the emotions that involved him and me.

"Good night Cato," I said quietly to him, I didn't wait for the response before I left the room. Shutting the door quietly I let out a sigh. I had forgotten Lyme was standing there.

"You saw didn't you?" she asked me, her eyes narrowed. Even though I knew she meant the 'Peeta Mellark is in love with his District Partner' I asked her what she meant anyway. "Clove! Obviously! Peeta Mellark! You are going to end up like him! He will have to watch his love die!" Lyme's words were whispered but still they were harsh and cold. They were also filled with hints of worry and anger. She was trying to protect me.

"I won't watch my love die," I said quietly back to her, she looked at me blankly. Her eyes soon started to light up with understanding.

"No," she muttered, wide-eyed and shocked. "You are not going to just give yourself up like that!" I don't know why she was so shocked. Did she really think that my instinct to survive was that strong? I was _trained_ to be alright with death. That also meant I wasn't afraid of it. In fact, the thought of it interested me in a sick way. It made me hate myself, but it was true. I had a sick infatuation with the thought of death and murder. Cato and I were very much alike in that nature.

"I will never be able to kill Cato," I said truthfully, shrugging as I pressed past her and walked into my room. I finally felt back to my normal self after my brief time away from Cato. I was back to the morbid, dark, haunted Clove. When I entered my room I went straight to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Sadly, Lyme followed me, still complaining. How would I get rid of her so I could go back to Cato and have a night filled with sweet dreams and someone who actually gave something about me?

"You're going to let him kill you?" I resisted the urge to give a simple '_Yep why not?'_

"If he can, sure. If not, then someone else will." I answered absentmindedly. I began brushing my hair back into a ponytail, but then decided just to leave it down since I knew Cato liked it that way. I shut the bathroom door in Lyme's face, grabbed the pajamas (which was only a large t-shirt) and slipped them on. I would shower in the morning.

"Why are you giving up on survival?" Lyme asked, and I could feel the annoyance for her questions rising in the pit of my stomach despite myself. I struggled to hold it down.

"Why should I try to survive?" I replied quizzically and I ignored her snort of anger.

"You want to live?" in Lyme's desperation the statement sounded more like a question.

"Do I?" I countered, and her eyes widened. I ignored the pang of shame that rang in my chest. It shouldn't have been there anyway, I had every right to ignore it. "Why do you care, Lyme?" I finally locked eyes with the older woman, who before had never shown a caring side. Maybe she just thought it would help her become more famous in the eyes of the Capitol. No, I had never thought of Lyme to be like that. In fact, I _liked_ Lyme, except the times where she tried to get in the way of Cato and my relationship. It was going to be tragically short anyway. It was going to be painful, brisk, and risky, but it would've been just as bad if not worse if I _didn't_ try it. I did want to know love before I died in games that I didn't want to be in in the first place.

"My tributes are the closest thing I will come to children of my own," Lyme said in a steely calm voice. "Therefore, I would like each of them to come home. _Alive_." I glared at her and she glared back.

"Lyme, I hate to say it, but only one of us would come back anyway," I muttered quietly, looking up at the taller woman, whose eyes held the pain of knowing that one of our deaths would come true. It was quiet for a while. "Goodnight Lyme," I broke the silence. Lyme's eyes narrowed until she sighed, giving up. Sadness leaked into her eyes and I watched her turn to leave with heavy hesitation. Should I stop her? Of course I said nothing, only following her to the door. She stopped before I closed her out of my room.

"Tomorrow is practice and training, Clove. You know to hide your skills." Lyme said. I rolled my eyes. _Hide my skills? _I didn't think that I could, not because I was cocky and didn't think it was important, it's just I had no control over my 'skills'. I just didn't feel like the same person when I was aiming.

"Fine," I retorted holding a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "I'll make sure to miss one or two targets." with that, I shut the door in her face and locked it. I took the silence as liberty and laid down on the overly comfy bed in the cushy room that was unlike me in almost every way, while I waited to make sure Lyme was gone I thought about the similarities between my room and myself. Perhaps the only thing that made the two things similar was that both of us were utterly wrong.

1...2...3...4...5

"Cato, this is basically spandex."

"I find it utterly adorable. It shows off your...assets..."

"_Cato!_"

"That was the most girlish you've ever sounded."

"Shove your head in a well."

"That's better," Cato laughed; only half-joking I'm sure. I rolled my eyes looking at the outfits we had to wear for training again. It was extremely tight, small, and black and red. "Clove, you look great." Cato complemented me, and although really I was glowing because I loved Cato's compliments, I hid it. I couldn't let anyone know of my affection for Cato. Also, every compliment he gave me made me think of the one girl that would be perfect for Cato as she was basically the female him without all the danger.

"Glimmer will look better..." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Cato asked, forcing me around with his hand so that instead of watching myself in the mirror I was looking at him dead in the eye. His hands wrapped tightly around my forearms. His eyes were narrowed and full of some emotion or another that I didn't bother to analyze while mine were half-lidded and pretty much blank.

"_Glimmer. Will. Look. Better_." I emphasized each word as I looked him in the eye. I knew how annoyed this would make him, but for some reason I felt the need to say it. Not that I wanted to.

"Glimmer will look fake. And she's insane-"

"-I'm not?-

"-anyway you're just as beautiful as her if not more, and you've got something more besides beautiful looks, intelligence, mystery, sleekness, and deceit-"

"-This isn't making me feel better-"

"-you get me." Cato smiled brightly as if that was all that mattered, and perhaps maybe to him that really was all that mattered. I was going to mention to him that I didn't understand anything he did, but I decided against it. It was the only thing I had that Glimmer didn't. I'd keep it even if it wasn't true. I sighed, pulling my arms away from him and wrapping them around myself. My hair was back in a tight French braid that I had taught Cato to do earlier, which was quite amusing to tell the truth.

"Whatever Cato, let's just go," I said, moving out of the annoying bright bathroom with the white walls and huge mirror so I could escape my reflection. Cato shook his head and pulled me back. His eyes bored into mine, looking mischievous and full of amusement.

"Why not be fashionably late?" He asked, spinning me around in a circle and then pulling my close to him.

"Because that makes no sense, I don't need to be late, Cato," I retorted, he shrugged.

"So?"

"And we're not fashionable."

"I beg to differ; this is quite the show stopper." He said, leaning in closer to me, our lips barely brushing. I don't know who was more scared when the door opened to reveal a blonde girl with long flowing locks and beautiful eyes.

"Oh I'm so- Cato? _Clove?_" Why did I have to turn and face the eyes of _Glimmer_.

The only thing I like about the fact that she was there was that she did look a little insane and fake in that weird spandex outfit.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. I think it's time to introduce my version of Glimmer into the story 8D **

**~2XA**


	4. Maybe I Get You

**A/N: I feel so bad XD the chapters for this story are coming so much easier and I feel bad for my other one because I have really bad writer's block. Ah well. Hope you like this chapter. I really like Glimmer and Clove's conversation at the end, in fact, I just like Glimmer. I might write a story about her later, maybe about when she was training for the games. Do you guys think I should? **

**~2XA**

**Chapter Four: Maybe I Get You**

The previous meeting with Glimmer ran briefly through my head. She had walked in on Cato and me close together and smiling. She naturally came up with the reason for it.

We had to be best friends.

Who were we to tell her otherwise? So Glimmer believed we were best friends and were extremely upset about killing each other in the Games. She wasn't _that_ far from the truth. Besides, it was better no one knew how strong our attachment to each other was because they could use it against us. For some reason I didn't think Glimmer would do something like that. She must've given me a good impression somehow. Glimmer and I were sitting on Cato's bed while Cato was explaining the situation. Glimmer was promising that she wouldn't tell anyone, but she kept giving me these sideways glances. It was just too easy to trust her.

So I didn't.

Maybe it was my personality, or the way I was raised, or the fact that the thought of Glimmer made me angry enough to through a knife at someone. Either way I found her very…willing to keep our secret, which meant she was hiding something herself. She had to know. She knew that we were in love, not just 'friends' but she was locking it up to use for later. She was slyer than I thought. I found respect for her in my head despite myself. Maybe I was just basing what I would do and putting it to her. Or not…She did seem to have the Capitol wrapped around her finger with her 'I'm an airhead with a beautiful face, body, and hair' act.

"So yeah, don't tell anyone. What'd you come up here for anyway?" Cato looked at her with narrowed eyes. Of course he had figured out what I had. Although Glimmer was a convincing actress, we were psychopaths that knew too much about the inflictions of human contact.

"I was coming up to talk to you," Glimmer said slowly, as if she was making it up as she went, which I assumed she was. I could almost read the words in between the lines. "_Oh, Cato, I was coming up to be with you!"_ I snorted at her on accident and Glimmer glared at me. Cato's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Talk to me about what?" Cato asked, looking from me to Glimmer and back again. His eyes lingered on me longer, and a light shined in his eyes, one that wasn't there when his sights were on Glimmer. I think Glimmer noticed because she tightened her hands into fists at her sides.

"I had to ask you something," She said to divert the real question. Instead of hearing her actual response, I thought of the one she probably wanted to say; "_to proclaim my love for you!"_

"Really? What?" Cato questioned with a sly mysterious smile on his face. Glimmer hesitated and she was instantly caught.

"You were here to flirt with him, weren't you?" I looked at her and she stared at my blatant question.

"I-I-I-" She stammered to find a quick lie.

"Knew it," Cato snapped and grinned smugly. "Why'd you want to flirt? So you can be part of the Careers alliance?"

"Partly," Glimmer muttered, looking away from both of our eyes, "also because the Capitol would love a relationship between us." She explained, looking at him now with eyes that were pure business. I figured Lyme would say 'Why don't you want to live like she does?' right about now.

"Well sorry, I'm taken," Cato answered simply with a wild smile. He chuckled a little, and then recovered his emotions. Why was he _laughing_? I had yet to see anything funny so far in the matter of Glimmer knowing our little secret.

"By…who?" Glimmer asked eyes wide. Despite her 'innocent' act, which she couldn't pull off anyway, her eyes flicked to mine as if she was asking if it was me.

"Yes," Cato replied. "You're suspicions are correct. I am deeply in love with the one you're thinking about right…now." He grinned wider.

"But…she's your district partner…"

"Yeah…she is…" Cato laughed light-heartedly, which was a rare sound for him. "We're going to be late for training Glimmer. Would you like to walk down with us?"

"You're going to let me come with you?" Glimmer questioned a sneer in her voice.

"Course, you _are_ part of the Career allegiance, aren't you?" Cato chuckled.

"_What?_" Glimmer and I both gave him shocked glances with wide eyes filled with confusion.

"You're a good asset." Cato said with a grin as he grabbed the coat that went over the weird spandex training suit.

"I thought assets were-"

"Now is not the time to mention that," Cato cut me off. I blinked at him, but didn't say anything to protest.

"Really? Well…what about Marvel?" Glimmer asked.

"Eh, although he annoys me, he'll probably make it in too. I'm not that sure why you're asking me, I'm not the decision maker when it comes to these things," Cato grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me towards the door with Glimmer close behind. "I'm not the leader."

"Well, you do seem like it." Glimmer retorted.

"Someone else can do it. I'll follow blindly and then I'll kill you all when you're not paying attention." Cato said matter-of-factly. Glimmer stopped walking and looked at him in surprise. He dragged me down the hall and into the elevator to go down to the training hall before she could recover.

"You know she believes you, right?" I asked him, and he chuckled.

"She should. It was totally true."

_Miss one. Miss one. Miss one. Miss one. Miss one._

I chanted in my head as I aimed for a perfect hit, then, slightly so that no one would know, I threw the knife, missing the middle of the target by only a little. Behind me, Marvel 'awed' and punched me in the shoulder playfully saying I'd 'get it next time!' and that 'only some people are as good as Marvel was'. Truthfully, Marvel couldn't throw a knife if his life depended on it, which actually, it kind of did.

"I think Clove could hit more than you," Glimmer said absentmindedly, holding a bow and arrow while she watched the girl Katniss shoot _another_ perfect hit.

"I doubt it," Marvel snapped back, but he looked at me apologetically.

"I think she could too," Cato suddenly piped up, his face emotionless as he glared at Marvel with his blue eyes. Marvel suddenly got serious. Ha, he was scared of Cato. Even _Glimmer_ wasn't scared of Cato. Surprisingly, over the course of the training session I had begun to get along with Glimmer. We both enjoy shooting things and throwing things with sharp points, whether they were knives or arrows. We were both girls having to show that we were just as dangerous, if not more, than the boys. Luckily, Glimmer was aware that I didn't mind dying in the games, therefore there was no competition that way. "In fact, why don't you two face off?" Cato asked us, smiling at me cruelly. Glimmer came to stand beside him and I was again reminded that the two looked like a great power couple. Too bad one of them had to die in the games. Not so bad that that one would be Glimmer.

"Yes, why don't you?" Glimmer questioned, her eyes sparkling with interest. I could tell that she wanted me to fail. Hiding my 'talent' was making everyone think of me as weak. I knew that Cato knew my true capabilities, and that's why he was so positive that I could win this. I knew my own capabilities and still nervousness pricked my stomach.

"Fine, I'll prove how good I am." Marvel snorted out, obviously offended by the request for the competition.

"The only thing you're going to prove is that you're going to lose the Hunger Games," Cato retorted, but a smile still tugged on his lips. He looked…insane. And I guess he was.

"Marvel first," Glimmer said her voice harsh and filled with annoyance, "then Clove."

"What happened to girls first?" Marvel asked, eyes locking with Cato's.

"Girls are going first," Cato snapped, probably only half joking. Both Glimmer and I attempted not to laugh, but amusement shone in our eyes. Marvel growled, but said nothing.

"Fine I'll go, but only because I'm a gentle_man_," He emphasized the last word, but it only elicited more giggles from the rest of us. Stepping up to the target, he aimed his knife carefully in the silence. You'd barely notice that he'd fired. The knife was helm deep in the target but it was slightly off of the center. I _had_ to hit the center to win. "You're turn, _Clove._" Marvel said to me, although he sounded as if he was whining. I nodded politely at him but kept any emotion out of my eyes. I stepped up to the throwing line, aimed, and took deep breaths.

_It will hit the center,_ I thought to myself, _I will defeat Marvel._ I took one more breath, closed my eyes, opened them, and took aim again. I threw as fast as he had. It hit the target with a loud ripping noise. Helm-deep, and exactly in the center was my leather handled knife. I grinned slightly, but quickly hid it. I had won. Marvel was wide-eyed and his mouth hung open. I was surprised when Glimmer passed by him flirtatiously and pushed his gaping jaw closed.

"Don't let the flies in Marvel, they might eat what little brain cells you have left." She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyes at him. Marvel watched her with as much shock as he had had when I had won.

"Nice job, Clo," Cato cheered, high-fiving me with a wide smile. "Knew you'd win. That boy couldn't hit the center if his reputation depended on it, which it did." He chuckled. I smiled at him, feeling unusually fuzzy and warm on the inside. Cato believed in me. Cato was proud of me. All of the sudden I just wanted to jump around and dance. I guess that's all I wanted in life. Cato to believe in me, have pride in me…maybe love me.

"Come on Clove, let's go watch everyone else practice. I want to see how good they are," Glimmer motioned for me to go with her. I looked at her in surprise. Glimmer wanted to be seen with me? Really? Finally I decided she couldn't do much to me so I might as well just go. I walked to her calmly and quietly. "Want to go glare at Katniss first and make her uncomfortable? She just hates the attention. She's a good shot too." Glimmer smirked. I couldn't help but nod. Bothering Katniss, no matter how trivial it seemed, would make me feel a whole lot better. I followed her as we moved closer to the brunette haired girl who was standing beside the blonde boy while he painted his arm like bark. I had to admit that he was extremely talented. However, my eyes stayed on Katniss. I could tell by the way her eyes would flick in our direction that she noticed the both of us, and it was obviously bothering her. She'd lick her lips and then flick her gaze in our direction. Glimmer suddenly leaned in, whispering quietly in my ear.

"If we whisper, she'll think that we're talking about her and be even more worried." Glimmer stood back, glanced in Katniss's direction, chuckled and shook her head, and then looked at me again, still giving the occasional glance the other way. I nodded and smiled and pretended with her just because I didn't really understand. I was surprised the girl cared about our stares; although I'm sure mine was either blank and emotionless or filled with hate and envy. Now that I think about it, it was probably the latter. Suddenly, the boy, the blonde one who had proclaimed his love for Katniss, came over to her. She spoke to him in a quiet hushed voice as she looked at us. Glimmer waved with a cruel smile, more like a mocking smirk. Katniss was clearly a little…well I'm not sure what her emotion was, but whatever it was, she was finding it quite bothersome that the two of us were watching her. Peeta glared at us, but he didn't mention anything to us. Behind us, yelling rang out in the room.

"You took my knife!" I was surprised when I recognized Cato's knife. His eyes were angry as his eyes rested on another tribute who I didn't care for, although I believe he was in district six. "Where is it? What'd you do with it?" Cato ordered the other boy. The boy backed away, fear lighting in his eyes and I could see him visibly shaking. For some reason I began to wonder how many other tributes had nightmares about being murdered by Cato.

"I-I-I didn't t-take it I-I s-swear!" The district 6 boy replied, his voice soft and shaky from horror. He really started freaking out when Cato started throwing punches. Glimmer and I watched eerily calm as the peacekeepers fought to remove Cato from the boy. It was laughable how it took 3 grown men to pull a boy a little over his mid-teens off of someone. They took Cato out of the training room to some invisible place where I assume they would reprimand him for attacking the other tribute. The district 6 boy shivered before sitting down with wide eyes to catch his breath.

"That boyfriend of yours sure knows how to shake a person up," Glimmer said blandly, her eyes looking blank. Something about her seemed….off in that moment. As I looked at her, still staring blankly at the district 6 boy, I realized what she was staring at wasn't the victim of Cato's assault, but the blood that resulted from it. Cato had gotten multiple good hits on the boy's face, and he had to wipe a little blood away from his mouth. Glimmer was looking at it nearly emotionless. It took me a moment to realize that the non-expression on her face was actually a Glimmer-expression. And it meant fear.

"Are you afraid of him?" I asked her quietly, not wanting the other tributes to hear us. I may hate Glimmer in many ways, but perhaps in some others, I didn't wish for her death or embarrassment. Glimmer snorted at my question, looking away eyes facing the ground.

"You know," Glimmer finally raised her eyes to mine. They looked cold, harsh, almost angry. In fact…they looked…_sad_. "You and Cato weren't the only ones who had to… go to a compound and train for this." Glimmer brushed her hand against her bow's string.

"Actually, Marvel and I were there together, we weren't really…friends…because….well…there are rules there," Glimmer smiled wryly. "But Clove, there, I saw a lot of people. They were bigger than me….stronger than me…smarter than me…prettier than me…" I looked at her in surprise. Wasn't Glimmer pretty enough? She was way prettier than I was. It wasn't fair to be girls prettier than Glimmer.

"And they were a lot more…feared…than I was…But none of them…and I mean _none_ of them…were like Cato," Glimmer's voice grabbed unto some emotion that I didn't understand…or couldn't grasp. Whatever it was it had me hanging onto her every word, wanting to know the meaning behind each sound, each facial expression. I really wanted to know more about…Glimmer. "They were bad…mean…_cruel_ kids, but in a fight between them and Cato, they would run out screaming like a baby, and do you want to know why? _Because Cato isn't like them_. Sure he's scary as heck, but still…he's got this warmth to him…well it's more like a fire that you have to try not and get burned by. Anyway, he's got something about him that makes people fear him, yet want to befriend him. He sticks in people's heads either by nightmare, or just simply because he's so…Cato. Really Clove, you and him…you're the perfect fit." Glimmer said to me, her eyes lighting up with a small bit of amusement.

"Why do you think that?"

"There's only one person who's like Cato, Clove," Glimmer grinned slightly, "And she happens to be you."

**A/N: Hope you liked it 83 Review please! I need more so that more people will read this story**


End file.
